1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a gas assist processing device.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,713 discloses cooling of a plasma electrode system for an etching apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,900 discloses a workpiece support for a vacuum chamber.